Enter Ami
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: A young girls parents die before her eyes. Side story to No Need For Family.


Don't sue me for copyright reasons. If my story seems a little like the country song "The Little Girl" or something like that, thats where I got my idea. Basically this is a sort of dark fic, so if that bothers you, don't read this but skip on to my next story. All of my other storys I have wrote so far are not dark, so if thats the problem read them instead, because this is just a side fic that matters nothing to anything right now (it may in the future, I dunno). I have finally decided on a theme for Ami, and that is Night Fears. I dunno why, I just think it sounds right.  
The song belongs to it's rightful owner and so do all of the charicters, whomever they belong to.  
Side Fic- Enter Ami  
  
Ami Misaki wasen't like most girls her age; She didn't talk to anyone, and she was often alone. She had powers far beyond what anyone could imagine. Ami was psychic, but she had other things that bothered other people even more. Unlike other students, she never wanted to play with them, or even speak to them. It wasn't that she was shy or stupid, She just was different. But lately Ami had more to worry about than just school, Two of her four sisters were criminals, and one was recently put in jail. The other, Ryoko, had been put to the death penalty a year or two ago. Her favorite sister, Miya, who was way older than her, was married and never had time to visit because of her job as a full time nurse. Ami's other sister, Maiaka, had put up with one week of the insanity that had been happening around the house after her other sisters left, and finally ran away and became a juvinile delinquint. Ami was all alone, and her parents weren't her parents anymore. They were more like zombies than parents. What they had been doing lately was nothing like their normal selves. Ami was all alone, except for Jen, her secound gaurdian and the only person who understood her. But then, what could a talking dog do? Espeically a talking dog that was in heaven as an angel? Ami thought about it for a while and never really came up with an answer. Ami remembered Maiaka's best friend, Miko, who told Ami she could always trust her with a problem. For a while, Miko had lived with them, but one cold harsh day in April, the day before Ami's birthday, Miko had passed away due to unknown reasons.   
Ami looked up at the expressionless October sky. Ami dreaded going home, for she knew that the fighting between her parents would grow worse. When she got halfway home she saw a sign that said "Sakura-chan's Love Potions and Charms of All Sorts". She had some loose pocket change so she went in. The dust in the shop was so thick it made her cough, and when she was able to see again, she saw that the shop was old and cluttered, and smelled of mold and rot. All around her was bottles and jars of different potions, some with objects in them, others didn't. But something caught her attention. She looked at a glass case in the back of the room, and went over to it. After wiping off layers on dust, she was able to see everything inside. Inside was two shelves full of charms of different shapes and sizes.   
"May I help you?" a voice behind Ami made her freeze. She turned to see a thin lady staring at her. She had all black on and her glass eye seemed to focus only on Ami, no matter how the lady turned.   
"I would like a charm." Ami said in her normally quiet voice.   
The lady dug around and found a key, and walked over and unlocked the glass case.   
"Pick out the one you want." She said in her strict voice.  
Ami went down to the ones she could afford and looked at her choices. There was a dragon, a cherry blossom, a cross, and a sword with some designs on it. Ami looked at each one carefully, and she picked up the cherry blossom. She ran her fingers over it's smooth sides, and finally, she had made her choice. She paid for it and walked out of the store. She pulled out the box Jen had given her a few years ago. Before she had been born, Some girl named Mayuka had been living with everyone. She had carried that box around with her, and when she was killed, Tenchi kept it. After a while, Jen had picked it up and gave it to her. In the box she had some other things, too. She had a pheonix necklace from her mother when she was a little baby. Or at least, she had a few of the peices of it. She had got in a battle to defend her sister, Ryoko, and it had shattered into billions of peices. In this box she had a momento of everyone who used to live in the household. Her favorite, however, was a picture of her father the way he used to be. Before he started drinking, and before her mother started doing drugs. Every night she would come in quietly, as not to wake her mother and while her father went out to bars and anywhere he pleased. Every night if her mom wasen't asleep, her and her father would fight and Ami would hide behind the couch as they cursed and slapped each other, and that was enough to make any kid go crazy. But for some reason, Ami kept hoping everything would get better. She knew it was impossible, but she had always been a dreamer. She wouldn't give up hope. But that night however, was different. She went home and found her mom asleep on the couch, so she sat on the floor and watched TV. About an hour and half later, her mom woke up and her Dad came home. They started fighting and cursing, and her dad got so mad he pulled a gun out and shot her mother. Ami shreiked. Before she could do anything about it, her father used the gun on himself. Turning away in tears, Ami ran over to the phone and dialed 911 as quickly as she could.   
"911, What's your emergency?" The operator asked.  
"Hello, My name is Ami Misaki, and my parents were both shot."  
Ami quickly explained into the phone.  
"How old are you, sweetie?"   
"9."  
"Ok, go over and see if you can get a pulse out of either of them."  
Ami did as she was told. She ran back over to the phone.   
"No." she cried.  
"Do you have any other family members that can take you?"  
"I have an older sister,"  
"What's her name?"  
"Miya Hima."  
"Ok, do you have her number?"  
"Yes,"  
"I want you to call her and tell her where you are and tell her to come get you. We will come for your parents. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"It will be ok. Don't worry."  
Ami hung up the phone and quickly dialed her sister's work number.  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
"Hi, I'm looking for Miya Hima."  
"I'm sorry, she took the day off today. Would you like me to leave her a message?"  
"No thanks, I'll just call her house."  
Ami hung up and dialed her sister's house number in Tokyo.  
"Hello?" A soft feminine voice answered.  
"Miya!" Ami wailed into the phone.  
"Ami, Is something wrong?"  
"Miya, I need you to come and get me."  
"Ok, but why?"  
"I'll explain later, just come get me."  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few hours."  
By the time the police got there, Ami was sitting on the couch, staring into space. A few minutes after they got there, Miya did. She was out of breath, and her face was red, but she was as pretty as always. Her wavy blue hair was pulled back by a barret, like always, and her long light blue skirt was down to the ground. Her elbow length top had recently been ironed, and as always, she had her white apron tied tightly to her.   
"What is going on?" She asked when she caught her breath.  
"Ma'm, are you one of the daughters of Mrs. Washu Habuki Misaki and Mr. Tenchi Misaki?" A tall police officer asked.   
"Why, yes I am." Miya answered, worry filled in her voice.  
Ami knew what was coming next. Her sister was going to go nuts. Miya was such a worrier, and it could sometimes be a pain.   
"Your father and mother were killed, and your little sister won't cooperate with us and tell us how. Do you think you could get it out of her?"  
"Well, I'll try." Miya bent down to speak to Ami. "Ami, how did mom and dad get killed?" Miya had that pateint sisterly look that made Ami feel a little more comfortable.   
"Daddy shot mommy..." Ami whimpered, and hugged her sister.  
After Miya talked to the police, she went and made arrangements for her husband, Kikaro, to meet them in Okayama, and then to go see about the funaral. A few hours later, Kikaro came to the apartment, but the police never did go away. Ami liked Kikaro. He was always joking with her and playing games with her. His only wish in the world was that he had kids of his own, but whenever he asked Miya about it, she always said "I don't think we can handle it right now." Miya always wanted kids too, but she always said she wanted no more than two kids. As soon as Kikaro came in the door, he went straight to Miya (after crashing into a few police officers). Ami stood a corner, the only space she could stand in without getting crushed. Ami suddenly got an idea, and running to her bedroom and locking the door, she pulled out Mayuka's box. She went through it and quickly pulled out all the items, and sorted through them. She put a few back in the box and shoved the rest aside. Then, taking out the cherry blossom charm, she made a small ring around the box. She kneeled down, as if praying, and chanted, "Please open the path for my true domain, please open the path for my gaurdian, heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, and earth back to heaven, show her the path enslaved by the light." Ami sat there, and the ring around the box started to glow and everything went pitch black. There was a small "thump" and the light faded. Standing in front of Ami was Jen. Jen's angel wings slowly faded and the dog stood up.   
"What's the matter Ami?" She yawned.  
"Jen, Mom and dad are dead, and now I am supposed to live with Miya and Kikaro, but I'm so confused." Jen took a small leap forward and landed next to Ami, nudging her.   
"What's to be confused about?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then no worries. Oh, wow, I've never been in here before."   
"Want me to show you around? I can't show you that much because of the police, but I can show you a few things." Ami stood up and Jen followed her around the room and into the kitchen. Miya and Kikaro were sitting at the table talking, and when they noticed she was there, they almost lost all intrest in talking to each other. Instead, Kikaro kneeled down to Ami.  
"Whatcha doin', kiddo?" He asked, smiling.  
"Not much. Just showing Jen around." Her reply caught Miya's attention. Miya gave Ami an odd look, then noticing Jen standing next to her, gasped.  
"Jen! What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide in amazement.  
"Well, Someone summoned my spirit, and here I am." Jen licked her paw and rubbed it over her ear. "Hmm... By the looks of it, I am going to have to be here a while or heaven will be pissed off at me and never let me come back. Which means I'm stuck down here for 2 years at the least."  
In unision, Ami and Miya turned to Kikaro and begged him to let Jen stay with them.   
"Okay, As long as she doesn't eat homework." He laughed. He was always doing lots of homework, because he wanted to be a physics professor.   
"Oh, god, no. I don't eat paper. I think it tastes like...um...well, paper. But no, I don't eat homework, unless it's made out of bacon." Jen responded, shuddering at the thought of eating paper.  
"I'll make note of that." He smiled. Of course he was just joking with Jen. It was obvious she wouldn't eat paper, she looked too pampered to ever have to resort to eating paper.   
"Come on, let's go home." Miya said later on after the police left.  
"Do you want me to drive?" Kikaro asked her as he put his jacket on.  
"Sure, whatever." Miya sighed, her eyes filling up with tears. Kikaro comforted her, and when she calmed down, they walked down to his car, and as soon as they got on the road, Miya fell into a restless sleep. It started to rain, and didn't let up. Kikaro turned on the radio, and soft music came on.  
"Do you want me to change the station?" he asked, looking in the rear veiw mirror at Ami and Jen.  
"No, this is fine." Ami said, looking back at him. Jen seemed dazed with looking out the window. A few hours later he pulled into a gas station.   
"Do you want a drink or a snack?" He offered. But Ami wasn't hungry. After he payed for the gas he came back into the car and got a blanket out of the trunk. He wrapped Miya in it, even though she was still sleeping. He asked Ami if she wanted one, but she said she didn't. A soft song started playing and Ami went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Ami woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and miso soup. Her sister's miso soup had to be the best in the world. Ami rolled off the guest bed and went into the family room, where Kikaro was watching tv and doing his homework.   
"Hey, Ami! Did you sleep well?" He was smiling like always.  
"Yes." Ami responded.  
"That's good to hear. Oh, if you're looking for Miya she's in the kitchen." he turned back to his homework and Ami walked into the kitchen. Miya was at the stove, boiling water for the miso soup.   
She looked up from her work and noticed Ami standing there.   
"Hello, Ami." she said in her cheerful voice. Since she had had a good night's rest, she was back to normal. "Do you want to help me?"  
"Sure!" Ami washed her hands and went to where her sister was standing. After an hour went by, they all had breakfast. By then Jen still wasn't up. When Kikaro left for school Ami and Miya went window shopping. They came home for lunch, which was ramen noodles and sushi, and then left and went shopping at the mall.   
"Ami," Miya said when they came out of the mall. "The funaral is day after tommorrow. Do you want to help me find a headstone?"  
"I guess so," Ami responded with sadness in her voice.   
"Come here, Ami." Miya said, kneeling down. Ami did as she was told, and her sister hugged her. "What do you say we go home now? Kikaro will be worried if we don't." They got home and Ami went off to talk to Jen.   
  
*******  
  
Ami looked at the coffins that were being buried as she stood there. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, and she took out the cherry blossom charm out of her pocket. She tossed it into the pit with the coffins.   
"Rest in peace. I love you mommy and daddy." Ami said and turned to run to find her sister.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: If you think I should make a story out of this, email me and let me know. 


End file.
